


Дополнительная мотивация

by ChajnayaChashka, Gavrusssha, Oblako



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, дзюбинфеев
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: В экстренных ситуациях принимаются экстренные меры. Кто ж знал, насколько далеко идущие у этого последствия...





	Дополнительная мотивация

**Часть первая**

На его кровати, закинув руки за голову, лежал Дзюба — расслабленный, как умеют расслабляться только очень крупные люди — каждой мышцей, в полном и абсолютном релаксе. Уставившись бессмысленным взглядом в потолок, он только изредка шевелил губами — то ли договаривал что-то в прошедшей игре, то ли думал о завтрашней. Беготня вокруг и бессвязные монологи ему ничуть не мешали. Игорю засвербело подойти и ткнуть его кулаком в рёбра. Посильнее. Страшно раздражало, что сейчас, когда он не может найти не то что покой, а хотя бы призрачное желание встать и пойти куда-то завтра, делать невозмутимое лицо, когда нужно — улыбаться в камеры и брать мячи, эта орясина просто валяется. В чужом номере. В кроссовках.

– Тёма!

– М?

– И что мне делать?!

Артём приподнялся на локтях и с интересом посмотрел на Игоря. Похоже, идея о том, что в результате именно от него ждут совета и помощи, ему в голову не приходила. Но Игорь был взвинчен до предела и почти кричал, так что волей-неволей пришлось осознать печальный факт: накануне важнейшего матча его капитан прискорбно не готов вести команду куда-то дальше ближайшего сортира.

– Игорёк, тебе нужна дополнительная мотивация.

– О, неужели? Если ты сейчас заведешь волынку про умирать на поле, мы должны, вся страна, играть сердцем — я тебе врежу. И срать я хотел, как ты потом будешь выглядеть. Оставь свои выебоны журналистам. Набегут вон после — при любом исходе. А у тебя нос сломан, вот все обрадуются.

Артём знал, что Игорь действительно может врезать, и врезать так, что мало не покажется. Сопернику, одноклубнику, товарищу по сборной — такие вспышки случались редко, но метко, и все были в курсе, что, если Акинфеев в таком настроении, лучше слиться по-тихому. Собственно, сейчас не так страшно получить в морду. Страшно не сдержаться и ударить в ответ.

– Ну давай я пообещаю, что я тебя в жопу выебу, если мы просрём? Ты меня знаешь, я могу.

Игорь остановился, глаза его загорелись нехорошим огнём: 

– А давай! Только не в любом случае, а, если просрём по пенальти.

Артём заухмылялся: 

– Может тебе еще и расписку написать?

– Напиши.

Ухмылка чуть потухла, но, взяв ручку и салфетку, валявшиеся на столе, он начал писать, проговаривая вслух каждое слово:

– Я, Дзюба Артём Сергеевич, расписываюсь в том, что выебу Акинфеева Игоря Владимировича в жопу, если сборная России на домашнем Чемпионате Мира по футболу 2018 года в четвертьфинале проиграет сборной Хорватии после дополнительного времени в серии пенальти. Дата. Подпись. Доволен?

– Вполне.

Игорь отобрал салфетку, сложил и сунул в карман. Невероятно, но он действительно успокоился. Вытолкал Артёма в дверь: «Иди-иди, спать давно пора», — и не было уже в его движениях истерики, так что оставалось пожать плечами и в самом деле пойти спать. Не может же быть, чтобы вторая игра подряд доходила до пеналей?

***

– Ну. Давай. Вот я, вот моя жопа. — Игорь начал развязывать шнурок на поясе. 

Дзюба ошалело хлопал глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, как так получилось, и что теперь с этим делать. Наконец, когда штаны уже практически упали, подхватился, успев обернуть вокруг бёдер простыню — как зря, лишь бы было — словно маленькому натянул штаны обратно и даже верёвочку завязал. Бантиком. Сел на край кровати.

– Дожил. Сподобился на старости лет. Смотрите, люди добрые, Акинфеев у нас ебанулся на почве высокой ответственности.

Игорь сунул ему под нос изрядно помятую салфетку:

– Ты расписку писал. Я согласился. Я слово держу.

– Божечки, ну не было там твоей вины. Ты и так тащил. Фёдор спижонил, Марио психанул, а жопу подставлять тебе?

– Я капитан.

– Ах, капитан? Ну тогда пиздуй отсюда, капитан. Я, знаешь, спать хочу, твои пиздострадания меня не волнуют.

– У нас договор.

Артём встал, спокойно взял из дрожащих пальцев бумажку, скомкал ее и щелчком выбросил в открытое окно. Неторопливо вернулся к застывшему, вытянувшемуся как струна Игорю, обнял, прижал голову к груди и погладил по волосам, приговаривая в теплую макушку:

– Что ж ты шляпа такая, капитан? Накрутишь себя, а потом расхлёбываешь. Расписка, говоришь? Слово, говоришь? Ну так сделаем. Не сейчас, когда-нибудь… («Например, никогда. Никогда тебя устроит?» — Это уже про себя, чтобы не спугнуть момент, когда плечи Игоря расслабились, а дыхание стало более ровным.)

– Слушай, иди уже спи, плачь, пей, что там железные люди делают в стрессовых ситуациях? Главное, думай поменьше.

Когда дверь за ночным визитёром закрылась, простыня упала на пол и стало понятно, что спать сейчас не получится. Получится разве что душ. То ли холодный, то ли длительный. Артём вздохнул и выкрутил до отказа вентиль крана с холодной водой. Завтра нужно быть в форме.

**Часть вторая**

«Я капитан», – ах ты ж бля. «У нас договор», – ебанаврот. «Пиздуй отсюда, капитан».

Поздравляю вас, милсдарь, вы дурак, идёмте доить коров.

Акинфеев со стоном покатался по кровати. «Расписка!» – подорвало тут его. «Под окнами же». Он вскочил, голова бухтела, он пошатнулся и схватился за колени.

За окном падал ласковый, уютный, мелкий такой дождик. Падал, вероятно, уже давно. Размок подоконник, размок газон под окном, размокала и отсыревала страна, и уж точно пиздец пришел клочку бумаги. Если…

Если его сразу же кто-нибудь не подобрал.

Акинфеев понял, что будет жить с этой мыслью еще очень долго. Он тщательно сложил ее в коробочку паранойи, запихнул под спуд крышки, где, сплющенные до полной неразличимости, теснились: «Проиграл – состарился. Акинфеев – ты лох. Не хочу без футбола. Чертово колено болит полгода, и никому не скажешь», – вместе с затоптанной на самое дно: «Кому ты нужен, жопа».

Зарычалось. Он профилактически побил кулаком стенку (кто-то возившийся и стучавший за стенкой притих), а потом отвесил себе леща – вполсилы, чтобы не рассекать с опухшей щекой, но все равно вышло больно, и от этого слегка полегчало.

«Ещё и мазохист», – прозвучало из коробочки в голове.

Акинфеев сунул башку под кран, на шею полилось.

«…И истерик».

***

– Какая распи… – Дзюба бежал чуть впереди и машинально сбросил руку кэпа с плеча. – Да ну, фигня, забей, никто не увидел ничего. – Он перешел с бега на шаг, полуобернулся:

– Слушай, это тебя что, реально ебёт?

Акинфеев набычился.

– А почему нет? Просто прикинь, что может быть.

– Да не, – сказал спокойно Дзюба. – Может-то может… Просто я не думал, что тебя волнует... Ну… Помимо спорта.

– Так, проехали, – сказал Акинфеев, свернул и в быстром темпе упиздовал на середину поля – дела нашлись.

После тренировки он что-то замешкался в раздевалке, позастревал – то со штанами в руках, то с полотенцем, то не мог сразу найти шкафчик, потом и вовсе сел на лавку и подпер голову руками. Он и сам не мог понять, с какого хуя у него весь день в голове вертится это вот: Артем выкидывает клочок бумаги в окно. Его, между прочим, не самое простое решение.

Ну ок, тупой спор, и было же ясно… А что было ясно?

«Милсдарь, а не пидорок ли вы часом?» – обгоняя всю логическую цепочку рассуждений, всплыла в голове очередная хрень. Иногда Акинфеев реально ненавидел свои мозги и желал им заткнуться навсегда.

Из душевой высунул свой верхний метр Дзюба.

– О, – удивился он. – И ты тут сидишь. Планируешь? Мечтаешь? Просто смотришь на носок и считаешь в нем нитки?

Акинфеев поднял голову, чтобы осмотреть предмет своей зависти – вот уж кого голоса в голове не беспокоили. Все голоса Дзюбы всегда были снаружи Дзюбы – и не особенно скрывались. Мощной рукой Дзюба покачивал дверь душевой, а скрытой, видимо, держал полотенце.

– Э-э-э, – сказал Артём. – Не переживай, кэп: все, что было в мандраже остается в мандраже. Я могила. Скала. Молчаливый Боб. В общем, не переживай.

– Да я и не…

– Ты да. Ты в общем, так да, что… Заметно, в общем. Давай, колись, кэп.

До этой секунды Акинфеев, в целом, не представлял, в чем собирается колоться, поэтому его собственная реплика стала для него нежданчиком:

– Да какой я кэп… Ты меня как бабу послал… Утешальщик.

Судя по звуку, Дзюба уронил мокрое полотенце на пол, потом скрылся в душевой и зачем-то ёрзал там с минуту, не меньше. Когда он показался, полотенце на его талии было завязано так основательно, что, по ходу, мешало ему дышать, потому что какие-то слова он силился издать – но беззвучно.

Хорошим чтецом по губам Акинфеев не был никогда, но, поскольку зрелище принесло ему внезапное моральное удовлетворение, предположил:

– Не? Что «не»? Не как бабу, не послал? Или не ты?

Он отчетливо понимал, что нарывается на скандал, и это тоже приносило ему удовольствие и облегчение.

«Вмазать бы», – подумал он и повращал кулаком.

Глаза у надвигающегося Дзюбы были большие и круглые. Он тоже поднял руки, словно готовясь поставить блок.

– Я же, – сказал он, наконец, вслух. – Ты же, – продолжил он так же информативно.

Акинфеев ударил, метя в корпус. Впрочем, без особой злости. Дзюба даже не сделал попытки закрыться, только крякнул как-то жалостно и попытался схватить его за руки.

– Ебать! – заорал Акинфеев, окончательно сбрасывая сковывающие узы «как-бы-чего-не-вышло». – Я к тебе, думаешь, за дружеской беседой, бля, пришел?! Ты понимаешь, чего мне это?..

Он снова ударил, теперь в плечо, Дзюба все-таки схватил его за руку, толкнул, лавочка подбила Акинфеева под колено, он с размаху сел на ее ребро, ужасно отбив ту самую жопу, а следом ему на колени упал всей тушей Дзюба, добавив ярких ощущений.

Заорали оба. В короткий момент между этим и тем, как в раздевалку стали просовываться любопытные головы, Акинфеев осознал удивительный факт: падая, Артём мазнул его ладонью по уху, схватил всей пятерней за затылок и легонько сжал. Взгляд у него на мгновение поплыл… А потом вернулся, как и не было ничего.

– Дурак ты, Игорь, пижон ты, – сказал он тихо. – И дети твои будут пижонами. Ну кто же так делает? – И тут же заорал на толпу, скопившуюся в дверях: – А ну, расступились, чудеса ебанавтики, дайте пройти!

И ушел.

Коробочка в голове Акинфеева молчала как проклятая.

**Часть третья**

Всё забывается.

В последних обсуждениях и интервью, в московской толпе, плывшей мимо автомобильных окон – кто там их подвозил? – сглаживается.

И даже Дзюба – из коробочки зашипело: «Ну что тебе Дзюба-то?» – немного истаивет по краям, перед этим обжигая глаза болезненной чёткостью. Торчат волосы, и спина загораживает угол обзора, и руки вываливаются – он что-то объясняет – эмоционально и во все стороны, как он ещё не сбил никого, и пальцы ловят, поддерживают, обозначают в пространстве кого-то – Серёгу, Саню, Дениса, – и взгляд… Да нет. Это только кажется. А вот что кажется – никак не удаётся уловить. Как будто Артём забыл спросить что-то, и вот натыкается на него взглядом, вспоминает, но момент всё неподходящий. А через секунду – будто и не было ни взгляда, ничего. Свой вопрос скручивается где-то внутри, простреливает из ног в плечи, но о чём он, этот вопрос, он сам никак не может уловить.

Хочется… Отвернуться. Отгородиться, не видеть, говорить с кем угодно и о чём угодно. Разъехаться уже, наконец. Хочется подойти и от души прописать в табло.

Так, стоп. В табло-то за что? Нет, нервы совсем ни к чёрту. Просто напряжение, перенапряжение. «И идиотизм», – доносится опять из коробочки. Не без этого. Нужно просто закончить здесь всё. Дождаться и разойтись.

Если повезёт, им ещё не скоро работать вместе. И ладно, и замечательно, и не нужно.

А даже если и – следующей сборной разве обойтись без пробивных и сильных – то и нормально. Нор-маль-но. Нечего обсуждать.

Чёрное горькое оседает где-то под тяжёлой крышкой и не отсвечивает.

Скорей бы домой.

***

Конечно, они ещё будут работать вместе. Непременно. Отлично же получилось. И ещё получится – к бабке не ходи. Прогресс нужно закреплять и развивать, в следующий раз они покажут себя ещё лучше, сделают больше, выпрыгнут поперёк всех сомнений, кто бы что ни говорил.

Игорь наблюдает за всеми. Капитан всегда наблюдает, но сейчас это странно давит, и Артёму хочется увернуться.

Вокруг всё время много людей, и получается только перекинуться парой фраз, даже взгляд поймать выходит с трудом. А когда удаётся – Игорь словно в невидимых колючках. И зачем, спрашивается? Ему-то за что?

Оцарапавшись несколько раз, через верх пока не вскипается, но поднимается фоном какой-то тёмный азарт. Добро, капитан, добро. Кому как не мне, капитан, знать, что с тобой можно _жёстче_ , зачем-то же тебе нужен твой хвалёный самоконтроль.

Прощания короткие и будничные. Даст бог – свидимся.

Поживём – увидим.

***

Когда Игорю как шутку показывают инстаграмм Кокорина, под громкий хохот он только поднимает бровь.

– Да ладно, ну, придурки же, – говорят ему в качестве объяснения.

– Действительно, придурки, – с этим трудно не согласиться.

Чёрное и горькое неслышно булькает пару раз в глубине и затихает.

***

Когда у Артёма спрашивают про дальнейшие планы по международным выступлениям, он говорит просто:

– России нужны лучшие, и я буду счастлив.

Он, конечно, не будет называть имён. Но если у отборочного комитета есть глаза и мозги, то всё ещё сложится интересно.


End file.
